Photoconductive organic materials have attracted increasing interest due to their potential applications in photodetectors, sensors, and photovoltaics. However, the available organic materials are very limited due to their intrinsic low charge carrier density and mobility. Although bulk heterojunctions of electron donors (D) and acceptors (A) can allow for generation of photocurrent, the formation of charge-transfer complexes and the lack of long-range charge transport pathways can result in the loss of photogenerated charge carriers through recombination. One-dimensional organic nanostructures assembled via π-π interactions present promising candidates for highly photoconductive materials due to their enhanced charge carrier mobility. However, only a few examples of photoconductive one-dimensional nanostructures have been reported, and most are focused on covalently linked D-A molecules. Disadvantages of these systems include complicated molecular design and synthesis, and challenges in optimizing the intermolecular assembly to avoid charge carrier recombination, making them impractical in large-scale applications. As such, research and developmental efforts continue in the field of photoconductive organic materials.